


Snupin Noir

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Art, Detective Noir, I just like dressing them up in fun things, Illustrations with extracts, M/M, Pen and Ink, Remus the weary detective, Severus the homme fatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: Remus Lupin is a down-at-heel private eye in a gritty city that's short on honour and tall on crime.What Severus Snape wants is anyone's guess.
Not a complete work. A small collection of pictures and their accompanying "extracts" from an imaginary novel. (Imaginary in that I'll never write the whole thing - anyone wants to flesh it out fully be my guest!)





	

The man who had so casually seated himself at my desk was a long drink of water - cool, with ice visible on his surface. His eyes were as black as an alleyway at night, and about as dangerous.  
"I hear you might be the man to take down Tom Riddle," he said.  
The dark alley suddenly had a tiger in it.

 

 

:::

 

He met me under a street lamp, pouting like I was going to have to negotiate for his time. Old Silvertongue made nice, though, all affectionate gestures and nice words about Riddle's trades.  
Unfortunately, we were so wrapped up in these niceties that neither of us saw the man with gun until it was too late.

 

 

:::

 

So this was what I had: Snape in an embroidered Chinese silk robe biting his lip like a dame in trouble, a stiff tied to a chair, and me, standing there like a sap with a gun in my hand.  
I only hoped that the cops didn't get wind of this menage-a-trois. They were so good at misreading a situation. They'd take one plus one and make twenty - twenty years in the slammer, that is.

 

 

:::

 

:::

 

_The Dame Wore Green_ (I figure this is some kind of sequel in which Snape is Lupin's secretary - not to mention lover - and trouble just walks in the door)  
She wore green: a rich, poisonous shade that matched Snape's eyes when he saw me smile at her. To hell with him - he can't tell me who I can and can't flash my gnashers at. Besides, I was trying to do my job - she wasn't the sort of lady to loose her lips without a fellow making a little love to her.  
'I'm in trouble, Mr Lupin,' Miss Parkinson said with the coy breathiness of the sweetest ingenue.  
'You mean that you are trouble,' Snape commented acidly, mouth scrunched up like a discarded receipt.

 


End file.
